Stíny bolesti
by shadowsteed
Summary: Uzavřela dohodu s upírem, ale budou oba schopní dodržet svou část? - český překlad povídky Shadows of Agony od vivace160
1. Chapter 1

_Ok toto je český překlad úžasné fanfiction Shadows of Agony od vivace160. Její příběh se odehrává asi rok po událostech Tanzu, přičemž Koukol je v tomto příběhu stále naživu. Hrabě von Krolock v této povídce vychází z jeho původního herce, nesmrtelného Steva Bartona. _

Anneliese stála nehybně a mlčky pozorovala hrad, který se nad ní vypínal. V tajuplném světle zapadajícího úplňku vrhaly chrliče na stěny hradu dlouhé stíny. Anneliese se zastavila, když se jí náhle zdálo, jak se jeden ze stínů pohybuje, ale když se podívala blíž, věděla, že je to jen její představivost. "To je jen těmi bláznivými historkami." řekla si. „Šálí mně z nich zrak." Ta myšlenka ji rozesmála, ale strach ji přesto neopustil. Dole ve vesnici si lidé vždy šeptali o upírech, kteří žili na hradě Von Krolock, ale Anneliese neměla strach z upírů. Upíři neexistovali, zato vlci ano a z těch ona měla hrůzu. Nebyla si vůbec jistá, proč se vlastně rozhodla jít, ale teď, když byla tak blízko, už se neměla v úmyslu vracet. Dostane se do hradu, najde nějaký důkaz, že zde upíři být nemůžou – česnek z kuchyně, nebo možná nějaký náboženský symbol zdobící jednu ze stěn – a přinese ho zpátky na farmu.

Anneliese spolkla svůj strach a donutila se pokračovat, dokud nestála až před masivními vchodovými dveřmi. Všechna nejbližší okna byla tmavá, a tak přitiskla ucho ke dveřím a pozorně naslouchala, zda neuslyší nějaký zvuk zevnitř hradu. Stála tak několik minut, a když si byla jistá, že v místnosti za dveřmi nikdo není, stiskla kliku, jenom aby zjistila, že je zamčeno. Zatímco si v duchu nadávala, odstoupila ode dveří a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. _Co teď? _Pomyslela si. Ještě jednou pohlédla na jedno z potemnělých oken a pak jí pohled sjel na zem, kde uviděla ležet kámen. Shýbla se, aby ho zvedla, ale jak se její prsty dotkly jeho povrchu, zarazila se. „Co to dělám?" zašeptala. „To přece nemůžu…" Otočila hlavu a podívala se na cestu, kterou právě urazila, aby se sem dostala. „Ale když teď půjdu zpátky, řeknou, že nejsem nic než zbabělec." Dříve, než by si to mohla znovu rozmyslet, Anneliese hbitě sebrala kámen a pospíchala k nejbližšímu oknu. Sevřela kámen pevněji, zvedla ruku nad hlavu a rozmáchla se směrem k oknu.

„To bych být tebou nedělal." Anneliese vykřikla překvapením i bolestí, když se jí uprostřed švihu sevřela kolem zápěstí chladná ruka, až jí kámen vypadl na zem. Její paže byla bolestivě stažena zpět a ona byla donucena se otočit a stanout tváří v tvář muži, kterého okamžitě poznala jako samotného hraběte von Krolocka. Nikdy předtím ho neviděla, ale slyšela mnoho popisů od ostatních vesničanů, kteří tvrdili, že ano. Většina z těch popisů se lišila člověk od člověka – ti s největší představivostí dokonce zašli tak daleko, že ho přirovnávali k těm pokřiveným a ohyzdným chrličům, jež zdobily jeho hrad – ale těch několik základních, které se shodovaly ve všech příbězích, teď stálo před ní.

„Není to zrovna slušné," pokračoval Von Krolock. „si jen tak rozbíjet okna, která ti nepatří, obzvlášť když je více než zřejmé, že si nikdy nebudeš moci dovolit je zaplatit." Anneliese se rozpačitě začervenala, když si všimla, jak si Von Krolock prohlíží její už dosti obnošený plášť. „Co tady děláš?" Anneliese otevřela pusu, aby mu odpověděla, ale zase ji rychle zavřela, když si uvědomila, že neví, co by měla říct. Pravda rozhodně nepřicházela v úvahu. „No? Tak mluv, mladá dámo! Proč se snažíš vloupat do mého domu? Co ode mě chceš?" Von Krolock sevřel Anneliesino zápěstí ještě pevněji.

„Prosím, pane!" vykřikla tiše. „Pusťte mně! To bolí!" Ale Von Krolock si jejích proseb nevšímal.

„Hledalas snad místo k přespání?" zeptal se. „Nebos možná doufala, že budeš moci ukrást kousek jídla, či ještě líp, něco, co bys mohla prodat a získat tak pár peněz navíc." Zatímco mluvil, zůstal Von Krolock naprosto klidný a vyrovnaný, ale jeho hlas přetékal jízlivostí a Anneliese z toho byla celá nesvá.

„Ne… já… já jsem jenom…" její hlas se zlomil, její mysl se ze všech sil snažila přijít na nějakou výmluvu, která by jí nedostala do příliš velkých potíží.

„Jenom co? To tě prostě jen baví ničit majetek ostatních? Támhle zapálená stodola, tady rozbité okno. Tak je to? Víš, že existuje slovo pro lidi jako…"

„Hledala jsem upíry!" Chvilku nebylo slyšet nic než šumění větru v korunách nedalekých stromů. Jakmile si uvědomila, co právě řekla, Anneliese ucítila, jak se jí do tváří žene krev a svět kolem ní se trochu zatočil. Zírala na Von Krolocka a čekala, jak bude reagovat.

„Upíry?" Na bledé tváři hraběte se objevil nepatrný náznak úsměvu a Anneliese si úlevně vydechla. Alespoň, že se nezlobil: možná ji hrabě nechá odejít pouze s výstrahou. „Ty jsi hledala upíry?" Úsměv se zvolna proměnil v široký úšklebek a Anneliese se konečně trochu uklidnila.

„Ano, pane. Byla to sázka, víte." vysvětlovala a nervózně se přitom zasmála. „Je to strašně dětinské, já vím." Anneliese sklopila oči a dál blábolila o okolnostech, které ji přivedly k jeho hradu.

„Anneliese…" Von Krolockův hlas jí jemně zazněl u ucha. Opět zvedla hlavu, šokovaná když spatřila jeho obličej tak blízko.

„Jak jste věděl moje…?" Anneliese opustil hlas, když se na ni Von Krolock usmál a odhalil při tom dvojici špičatých zubů ve svých ústech.

„Vypadá to, že jsi našla svého upíra, Anneliese." Než měla šanci jakkoli zareagovat, Von Krolock ji odtáhl ke dveřím do hradu a postrčil ji dovnitř. Pod jeho silou zavrávorala, a když se opět vzpamatovala a otočila se, viděla, jak za nimi Von Krolock zamyká dveře.

„Ne!" vykřikla a rozběhla se proti upírovi. „Nechte mně jít!" Znovu a znovu volala, a zoufale se snažila ho odstrčit od dveří, ale proti o dost většímu muži neměla šanci.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš? Myslíš, že mi můžeš ublížit?" Von Krolock se zasmál, jak do něj Anneliese dál bušila a vrážela vší silou, kterou měla. Aniž by ho její útoky jakkoli vyvedly z míry, Von Krolock se opět otočil ke dveřím a jakmile byly zamčené, strčil si klíč do kapsy. Mezitím už dívčiny rány začaly slábnout. „Plýtváš svými silami. Když se takhle unavíš, nebudeš se moci bránit, až tě kousnu." Jeho slova ji přiměla se zastavit.

„Cože?" Von Krolock ji uchopil za zápěstí a vedl ji směrem k velkému schodišti na druhé straně místnosti.

„Ne že by se ti to mohlo podařit ani, když bys měla sil nejvíc, ale dobrý boj si užívám vždycky. Chutnají mnohem lépe, když se brání." Von Krolock pohlédl dolů na Anneliese. Strach, který v ní probouzel pohled v jeho očích, v ní vyvolávat pocity závratí a nevolnosti.

„Kam mně to vedete?" Její hlas byl tak slabý, že si nebyla jistá, jestli jí vůbec slyšel.

„Vezmu tě do tvého nového pokoje, kde počkáš, až na tebe budu připravený. Přišla jsi v poměrně nevhodnou dobu, víš. Slunce…" Von Krolockova slova vystřídal příšerný řev. Pustil Anneliese a podíval se na spálenou kůži na své ruce. Otočil se a uviděl Anneliese, jak drží přívěsek ve tvaru kříže, který visel na zlomeném řetízku. Bez varování máchl paží a nezraněnou rukou ji uhodil po tváři tak silně, že s výkřikem upadla na zem. Přívěsek jí vyletěl z ruky, když dopadla na podlahu, a odletěl z jejího dosahu.

„Koukole!" Von Krolockův hlas zaburácel celým hradem a o chvíli později do místnosti vkulhal hrbáč, mumlajíc cosi čemuž Anneliese nedokázala rozumět. „Dej to pryč. Odnes to z mého domu." Anneliese sledovala, jak Koukol zvedl její náhrdelník a když procházel mezi ní a Von Krolockem na své cestě ven z místnosti, přesunula svou pozornost opět na upíra. Tam, kde na hřbetu jeho ruky přitiskla křížek, se tvořila ošklivá podlitina, ale bylo to cosi na jeho druhé ruce, co přitáhlo jeho pozornost. „Řízl jsem tě." řekl mírně. „Krvácíš." Dívala se, jak přejel prstem po svých kloubech a po tom, co zvedl prst nahoru, aby mohla vidět krev, která na něm ulpěla, si ho strčil do úst, a zvolna ho vytáhl ven, sajíc přitom krev ze svojí kůže. Anneliese těžce polkla, jak se snažila ovládnout svou nevolnost.

„Chutnáš sladce…" Slízal zbytek krve ze svých kloubů a povzdechl si. „Velmi sladce… strach a hněv jsou božská kombinace." Von Krolock se rozešel směrem k Anneliese, zatímco mluvil dál. „Představ si, jak vyděšená a rozzuřená budeš zítra v noci." zachechtal se. S každým jeho slovem se Anneliese posouvala dál po podlaze, dokud nenarazila zády o zeď a on se teď netyčil nad ní. „Vyděšená a rozzuřená." Zopakoval a pak poklekl a přiložil své rty k jejímu uchu. „Ale je docela škoda, že nejsi panna." zašeptal. Než mohla Anneliese odpovědět, silné prsty se zarývaly do její paže a donutily jí se postavit. Bojovala s jeho sevřením, ale ať se snažila, jak chtěla, nezdálo se, že by něco z toho mohlo Von Krolocka zpomalit jak ji táhl po schodech nahoru a dlouhou chodbou za sebou. Když došli k otevřeným dveřím, Von Krolock ji strčil dovnitř a beze slova přibouchl dveře.

Anneliese dopadla tvrdě na zem na ruce a kolena. Ignorovala bolest, vytáhla se na nohy a otočila se ke dveřím. Zkusila kliku, ale přesně tak, jak se obávala, byly zamčené. Položila na ně ucho a poslouchala; neslyšela žádné kroky a byla si jistá, že hrabě ještě stále stojí venku. „Von Krolocku!" zaječela. „Nechte mně jít!"

„Zdá se, že se přece jenom není třeba představovat, vypadá to, že víš, kdo jsem." Anneliese se prudce otočila, když ten hlas zaslechla za sebou, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Slzami se jí stáhlo hrdlo, ale když slyšela Von Krolockův smích na druhé straně dveří, její strach se rychle změnil v hněv.

„Nechte mně jít, vy zrůdo!" vykřikla a zabušila do dveří. „Mí přátelé vědí, kde jsem, a když se nevrátím, půjdou mně hledat! Přijdou sem, najdou vás a zabijou vás!" Anneliese kopla do dveří, aby dala důraz na svá slova. „Slyšíte mně, Von Krolocku? Zabijou vás!"

„Prší." Bylo vše, co Von Krolock odpověděl, a jeho hlas zněl poněkud znuděně. Anneliese zmateně svraštěla obočí. Nějakou dobu byli oba potichu, dokud znovu nepromluvil. „Dnes tě rozhodně hledat nepřijdou. Prší. Těžce. Než dorazí do hradu – jestli vůbec přijdou – bude příliš pozdě. Dobrou noc, Anneliese."

„Co? Co tím myslíte? Von Krolocku?" Anneliese opakovaně stiskla kliku, i když věděla, že je to beznadějné. Chvíli poslouchala, a když uslyšela jeho vzdalující se kroky, začala křičet. „Tohle mi nemůžete udělat! Nechte mně jít!" Bušila pěstmi do dveří tak silně, že se jí začaly okamžitě tvořit modřiny, ale ona na to nedbala. „Von Krolocku! Prosím! Prosím, nenechávejte mně tady! Nechte mně jít!" Nakonec však křikem přece jen ochraptěla a její volání se změnilo v tichý pláč, když se konečně vzdala a pomalu se sesula na podlahu.


	2. Chapter 2

Anneliese zaúpěla, když ucítila, jak jí něco tvrdého naráží do zad. Zvažovala, jestli otevře oči, ale hlava jí bolela tak příšerně, že se nakonec rozhodla doufat, že ať už je to cokoliv, zase to zmizí. Zrovna když začala znovu usínat, dostala další šťouchnutí, tentokrát dost silné na to, aby s ní pohnulo. Když otevřela oči, zjistila, že leží na zemi a uvědomila si, že tam musela usnout. Znovu ji něco uhodilo do zad, a když se podívala za sebe, zjistila, že se někdo snaží otevřít dveře. Pokusila se zvednout, ale když všechny klouby v jejím těle proti tomu pohybu zaprostestovaly, přemýšlela, jak přesně dlouho takhle spala.

„Můžeš s tím prosím přestat?" zanaříkala, hrdlo jí pálilo jako čert. „Už se hýbu, už se hýbu. Dej mi prosím tě chvilku." Když se vytáhla na ruce a kolena, Anneliese se přinutila odplazit se dostatečně daleko od dveří, načež se opět zhroutila na zem. Každý sval v jejím těle jí bolel a v hlavě jí po tak silném úderu hučelo bolestí, až to v ní vyvolávalo závratě. Jakmile byla z cesty, dveře se rozletěly a do místnosti vstoupil hrbáč, kterého viděla předtím, a táhl za sebou rozvrzaný vozík. Mlčky pozorovala, jak z něj zvedl tác a položil ho na malý stolek. „Koukol. To je tvé jméno, ne? Koukol?" Hrbáč ustal ve své činnosti a otočil se, aby se podíval na Anneliese, která jen stěží dokázala ovládnout svůj odpor. _Jak podivný člověk to je! _Řekla si. Vypadal - a také páchl - jako by se už týdny nekoupal, zdálo se, že má nějakou kožní nemoc, o níž doufala, že není nakažlivá a zdál se znetvořený po celém těle, nejen na svých zádech.

„Koukol." zopakoval chraplavým hlasem, kterému bylo jen stěží rozumět. Když promluvil, Anneliese se z jeho zapáchajícího dechu zvedl žaludek, ale přinutila se se na něj usmát.

„Ahoj, Koukole. Já jsem Anneliese." řekla tak sladce, jak jen dokázala. „Třeba bys mi mohl pomoct se odsud dostat."

„Oběd." zabručel Koukol.

„Ne, já nepotřebuji oběd. Potřebuji se odsud dostat. Ty bys mi mohl pomoct, že ano?" Koukol cosi nesrozumitelného zavrčel, a pak opakoval.

„Oběd." Ukázal na tác, který postavil na stůl. Anneliese pohlédla na okno, ale jelikož to bylo okno vitrážové, nebylo možné říct, kolik světla bylo přesně venku.

„Kolik je hodin?" s obavami se zeptala.

„Třiiiiiiii." Odpověděl. „A půl." Anneliese sebou škubla, jak mu z úst vylétlo trochu slin.

„To už je tak pozdě?" Cítila, jak začíná panikařit; do soumraku už zbývalo jen několik hodin. Do té doby odsud musela zmizet. „Koukole, prosím, musíš mi pomoct se odsud dostat." Anneliese se zvedla na nohy a pomalu se přibližovala k otevřeným dveřím. „Prostě mně nech odejít, dokud ještě svítí Slunce. Nikdo se o tom nikdy nedozví a…"

„Oběd!" zavrčel Koukol a přidupl si tak silně, až z toho Anneliese povyskočila. „Ty! Jez! Zůstaň!" Popadl vozík a odtlačil ho z místnosti, zavíraje za sebou dveře. Anneliese se k nim rozběhla, ale zrovna když už měla v ruce kliku, Koukol dveře zamkl.

„Ne, počkej! Koukole!" zavolala, ale slyšela jen, jak se vozík se skřípáním vzdaloval dlouhou chodbou od jejího pokoje. Povzdechla si, otočila se a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Byla to větší místnost – rozhodně větší než ta, ve které musela spát doma ve vesnici – ale byla si jistá, že to byla jedna z nejmenších místností v hradu. Jediný nábytek v místnosti byla skříň, postel, obyčejná dřevěná židle, a stolek, na němž teď stál její oběd. Myšlenkou na jídlo jí zakručelo v žaludku, ale když se na něj skutečně podívala zblízka, najednou se už necítila tak hladová.

Uprostřed jednoho talíře ležel malý kousek masa; aspoň myslela, že to bylo maso. Před pár týdny to ještě být mohlo, teď to vypadalo jako by kdosi vzal něco, co vyzvracela její kočka a osmažil to na oleji. Vedle leželo několik plátků sýra o dost tmavších, než měly být a zdály se být jaksi podivně voskovité konzistence. Byla tam miska polévky, která ale nevypadala na nic víc než jen vodu, zvadlou zeleninu, a malé kousky toho něčeho, co měla na talíři. _Jistě musí mít něco lepšího než tohle_, myslela si, ale pak se zasmála. „Samozřejmě že nemají." řekla. „Jsou to upíři. Nepotřebují čerstvé jídlo. Oni jedí jenom…" Anneliese se zachvěla a rozhodla se na to nemyslet. Zrovna se chystala přemýšlet, z čeho asi tak Koukol žije, ale podle toho, jak vypadal a jak páchl, si nebyla jistá, jestli chtěla znát odpověď. V tu chvíli se všimla lžíce ležící na tácu. Byl to jediný příbor, který jí Koukol nechal. Věděla, že lžíce dokážou ublížit víc, než si lidé dokážou představit, ale proti Von Krolockovi neměla šanci. Zlomil by jí vaz dřív, než by dokázala lžíci vůbec zvednout, natož jí dostat k jeho obličeji. Věděla, že jediná šance na záchranu byl útěk.

Anneliese se podívala na okno. _Tak prostě skočím. Nevyšli jsme tolik schodů, nemůžeme být příliš vysoko. Kromě toho se odtud raději dostanu s jednou nebo dvěma zlomeninami než abych odsud neodešla vůbec! _Bez dalšího rozmýšlení sebrala židli a mrštila s ní do okna. Anneliese si přikryla obličej rukama, když tlusté kusy barevného skla vletěly do místnosti a poškrábaly její odkrytou kůži. Když bylo zase bezpečno, prohlédla škodu, kterou způsobila, a zamračila se, když zjistila, že zatímco většina skla byla pryč, olověná konstrukce zůstala. Strčila ruce do otvorů, aby ji mohla pořádně uchopit, sevřela prsty a vší silou zatáhla, ignorujíc bolest, jak se jí střípky skla zadíraly do kůže. Přestože se tvrdé olovo ani nepohnulo, stále tahala a tahala, dokud se bolest v jejích rukou nestala nesnesitelnou. Bez dechu a na pokraji slz, opatrně si opřela hlavu o okenní rám a několik okamžiků zhluboka dýchala, aby se uklidnila. V tu chvíli si uvědomila, jak nízko Slunce už vlastně kleslo.

„Je to beznadějné." Anneliese cítila, jak jí nabíhají slzy. Neschopná dělat cokoliv jiného se stočila na posteli do klubíčka a usnula.

„Hmm?" zamumlala Anneliese ze spánku.

„Řekl jsem, že tvé vlasy jsou suché." ozval se jí u ucha mužský hlas. Anneliese prudce otevřela oči a vykřikla, když spatřila mladého blonďatého muže ležet na posteli vedle ní. Okamžitě jí položil ruku přes pusu, aby ji utišil. „Pššt! Ne všichni jsou ještě vzhůru. A s nevrlými upíry by ses určitě vypořádávat nechtěla, viď že ne?"

„Upíry? Chceš říct… že je jich tu víc než jeden?" Když sem poprvé přišla, byl hrad tak tichý, že jí vůbec nenapadlo, že by tu těch stvoření mohlo být víc.

„Samozřejmě že je jich tu víc, hloupoučká." Mladík se usmál, a když Anneliese spatřila jeho špičáky, vykřikla znovu, a jak se od něj snažila dostat co nejdál, spadla z postele dolů. Blondýn na ní vykoukl přes okraj a stále se usmíval. „Jsem Herbert von Krolock." Anneliese ho skoro neslyšela, jak si začala horečnatě ohmatávat krk a hledala stopy po kousnutí. „Nekousl jsem tě, jestli hledáš tohle." Herbert si povzdechl. „Ne že by mně to nelákalo. Všechna ta zaschlá krev na tvých rukou a pažích…" Anneliese se podívala na sebe a prohlížela si škodu, jakou na sobě napáchala, když rozbila okno. „… ale není mi dovoleno si tě vzít."

„Vzít si mně? Jak to myslíš _vzít si_ mně?" Anneliese sledovala, jak se Herbert posadil na posteli a urovnal si vlasy a oblečení.

„Patříš mému otci. Hraběti. Už ses s ním setkala." Herbert na Anneliese mrkl. Jeho postoj v ní vyvolával chuť ho uhodit, ale měla příliš strach se ho dotknout. „Každopádně bude pěkně naštvaný, až uvidí ten nepořádek." Anneliese stiskla zuby a zkřížila ruce na prsou.

„To je mi celkem jedno." odfrkla si.

„Ano, hádám, že ano." Herbert se zvedl z postele a vydal se ke dveřím. „Vlastně na tom nezáleží, že ano? Po dnešní noci už pro tebe na ničem záležet stejně nebude."

„Co tím m…?" Než mohla dokončit svou otázku, Herbert vystřelil z místnosti a zamkl za sebou dveře. Anneliese zavřela oči a opřela se o bok postele. Hlava jí příšerně bolela, stejně jako žaludek. Od včerejšího večera nic nejedla a měla už pořádný hlad.

„Velice mě mrzí, že jsem ti předtím nemohl nabídnout nic lepšího k jídlu." Anneliese vyskočila a ucouvla dále do rohu, když uviděla Von Krolocka opírat se o rám dveří.

„Jak jste… dveře… Vy…" Anneliese si byla jistá, že se dveře neotevřely. Musela by ho slyšet, kdyby je otevřel. Ta myšlenka že tak zřejmě dokázal procházet zdmi ji tak vyděsila, že ani nedokázala nalézt ta správná slova a dát dohromady kloudnou větu.

„Většinou bývám mnohem lepší hostitel ale, abych byl spravedlivý, skutečně jsem návštěvu nečekal." Hrabě se široce usmíval, ale jeho úšklebek zmizel, jakmile spatřil rozbité okno.

„Jak jste se sem dostal?" zeptala se Anneliese když zase našla řeč. „Jak jste se dostal sem do pokoje? Vůbec jste neotevřel…"

„Ty sis prostě nemohla pomoct, že?" Anneliese na něj jen bezvýrazně zírala.

„Cože?"

„Moje okno." Ve své zlosti zvýšil Von Krolock hlas, ale stále ještě nekřičel… zatím. „Copak nevíš, že takové vitrážové okno se jen tak rozbít nedá? Ty dole mají dost široké části, nato aby ses jimi protáhla, ale tahle…" Odmlčel se, aby si prohlédl škodu, kterou způsobila. „Jsou to složitá umělecká díla." V Krolockově hlase se objevil náznak smutku, a Anneliese se málem cítila provinile za to, co provedla, než si připomenula, co se jí tenhle muž chystal udělat. „Kromě toho, pokud sis toho nevšimla, tato část hradu stojí na okraji útesu. Pokud by ses pokusila skočit z tohohle okna, prostě by ses rozbila dole o skály a polámala si všechny kosti v těle." Opět se otočil k Anneliese a široce se usmál. „A to bys nechtěla, že ne?"

„Vlastně ano, chtěla." Anneliese se postavila na nohy a udělala několik nesmělých kroků směrem k upírovi. „Mnohem radši bych se zřítila ke své smrti, než aby mně kousla zrůda, jako jste vy. Raději bych zemřela hned a setkala se v Nebi se svým Otcem, než abych se stala tím, čím jste vy a byla donucena žít navěky v takovém hříchu." Von Krolock se zasmál tak hlasitým smíchem, až mohla Anneliese přísahat, že jeho chvění cítila až ve své duši.

„Nebe!" smál se. „Není žádné Nebe. Je tu život, naplněný ničím jiným než zmatkem a utrpením, a tvá jediná odměna za to, že jím projdeš, je nicota. Když zemřeš, je se vším konec. S tebou je konec. A ty, má malá Anneliese..." Von Krolock ukázal dlouhým prstem na Anneliese. „Ty nejsi ta, co může mluvit o hříchu. Nejsi tak čistá jako ostatní dívky tvého věku. Ne... do toho máš daleko." Udělal několik dalších kroků, a o kousek se k ní tak přiblížil. „Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, podle toho tvého takzvaného Otce, je tohle hřích který tíží velmi těžce. Ale to není nic proti dalších věcem, co jsi udělala, že?"

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte!" odsekla Anneliese. Rychle potlačila slzy, které já pálily v očích.

„Jsem si jistý, že víš, Anneliese. Vzít život novorozence, na to člověk snadno nezapomene." Von Krolock a Anneliese teď stáli proti sobě. Nikdy v životě nebyla Anneliese tak vystrašená jako v tuhle chvíli, ale odmítla svůj strach ukázat upírovi. „Mladá dívka nenosí dítě devět měsíců, neporodí ho a pak ho nenechá ležet uprostřed ničeho vystavené divokým zvířatům a prostě na něj nezapomene. Ty jsi vrah, Anneliese. Vrazi do Nebe nepřijdou." Náhle se v Annelise něco zlomilo a po tvářích jí začaly stékat slzy.

„Byla... byla jsem ještě dítě." zašeptala. „Bylo to před dvanácti lety. Bylo mi jenom jedenáct..."

„Jedenáctileté dítě ví, co je dobro a zlo."

„A mí rodiče... byli oba mrtví."

„Dokonce i jedenáctiletí sirotci ví, co je dobro a zlo, Anneliese." Slzy jí tekly dál, a Anneliese si že všeho nejvíc přála podívat se jinam, ale čím déle se dívala do Von Krolockových ledově modrých očí, tím méně se dokázala ovládnout.

„Dali mně k jednomu páru na jejich farmu." neochotně pokračovala. „Měla jsem Gertrudu ráda jako vlastní matku, ale její manžel Hans... on... on..."

„Co ti udělal, Anneliese?" Von Krolock vzal její drobný obličej do dlaní a svými palci jí otřel slzy. „Co udělal?" zašeptal.

„On... dotýkal se mně." Annelise se začervenala. O tom, co se stalo, ještě s nikým nemluvila. V žádném případě si nechtěla vylévat srdce před hrabětem, ale nemohla se zastavit. „Přinutil mně. Mnohokrát. Nemohla jsem říct Gertrudě, co mi dělal..."

„Proč si jí to nemohla říct? Co by udělala?"

„Nevěřila by mi!" Anneliesin hlas se zlomil, jak jí tělem škubaly vzlyky. „Vyhodili by mně z domu! Neměla jsem jinou možnost než to snášet. A pak..."

„To dítě." Anneliese přikývla.

„Hans mi pomáhal ho ukrývat před Gertrůdou. Když přišel čas, poslal mně ven ke stodole a řekl mi, ať se s dítětem nevracím. Nemohla jsem jít celou tu cestu do města pěšky a prostě jsem nevěděla, co mám dělat." Anneliese vzlykala dál, až už nemohla dál pokračovat. Von Krolock ji objal a nechal ji plakat, zatímco ji hladil po zádech a šeptal jí do ucha utěšující slova. Znovu promluvil teprve ve chvíli, kdy se její vzlyky utišily.

„Mohl bych tě toho všeho zbavit, Anneliese. Zbavit tě vší téhle bolesti. Líbilo by se ti to? Být osvobozená od svého břemene?" Anneliese pokývala hlavou do Von Krolockovy hrudi. „Můžu to všechno hned teď ukončit. Řekni, že je to to co si přeješ." Anneliese cítila, jak jí Von Krolockovy nehty lehce přejely po krku, jak jí svými prsty sčesal vlasy na stranu.

„Počkejte... přestaňte." Anneliese se chtěla od hraběte odtáhnout, ale on ji držel v železném sevření. „Co mi chcete udělat?"

„Když se budeš bránit, bude to jenom víc bolet." varoval ji Von Krolock.

„Ne! Tohle já nechci! Nechte mně!" vzpírala se Anneliese upírovi.

„Nehýbej se." Von Krolock popadl hrst jejích vlasů a bolestivě jí obrátil hlavu na stranu. „Tak, to je lepší." Sklonil hlavu k jejímu krku, ale než se jí stačil dotknout rty, Anneliese zvedla ruku a přejela mu svými nehty po tváři. Von Krolock vykřikl bolestí, pustil Anneliese a o krok ustoupil, zatímco si přidržoval ruku na čerstvé ráně. „Ty malá mrcho!" Mávl ševřenou pěstí a udeřil Anneliese přímo do čelisti, až se zhoutila na hromádku na podlaze. „Chtěl jsem ti to ulehčit." zavrčel na ni. „Nebolelo by to to tolik, kdybys mně to prostě nechala udělat. Ale teď..." zasmál se tak, až Anneliese zamrazilo do morku kostí. „Teď se budu snažit, abych ti způsobil takovou bolest, jakou jsi ještě nikdy v životě nepocítila." Von Krolock popadl Anneliese za krk, vytáhl ji na nohy a přidržel ji proti zdi.

„Podívej se na mně, Anneliese. Podívej se mi do očí." Anneliese poslechla. „Neproměním tě." zavrčel. „Takže se raději začni modlit ke svému bohu za odpuštění svých hříchů, protože já tě roztrhám na kusy."

„Tak do toho, udělejte to." zavrčela Anneliese v slzách. „Moji přátelé pro mě přijdou. Ví, že jsem tady. Přijdou a až zjistí, co jste mi udělal, roztrhají na kusy _vás_." Von Krolock se jejím hrozbám zasmál. „Týden." Von Krolock sevřel její hrdlo pevněji.

„Co týden?" zeptal se.

„Dejte mi..." Anneliese se rozkašlala, jak se snažila dýchat. „Dejte mi jeden týden kdy budu v bezpečí a když pro mě moji přátelé přijdou, necháte mně jít a nic se vám nestane." Von Krolock mírně povolil svůj stisk.

„A když nepřijdou?"

„Pak si se mnou můžete dělat, co chcete. Proměňte mně, zabijte mně, je to na vás." Anneliese se začala kroutit, když Von Krolock znovu zesílil sevření.

„Nebo tě můžu zabít hned." zasyčel upír. „Tví malí přátelé proti mně nebudou mít žádnou šanci."

„Nebojím se vás." Annelise čekala na odpověď, ale když žádnou nedostala, pokračovala dál. „Můžete mně zabít hned, ale nebojím se vás. Není to to co byste chtěl? Abych z vás měla strach? Proč chutná strach tak dobře, Vaše Excelence?" Von Krolockovy oči se zúžily, jak se mu Anneliese vysmívala, a bylo potřeba každé špetky jeho sebeovládání, aby jí hned teď a tady nezlomil vaz. „Chcete, abych z vás měla strach, ale já nemám. Dejte mi týden a možná... jenom možná... se vám podaří mně vystrašit. Co říkáte, Vaše Excelence? Přijímáte výzvu?" Von Krolock uvažoval o její nabídce. Hleděl do jejích očí a usmál se, přičemž jí ukázal své špičáky. Sledoval, jak k nim sklonila zrak, a znovu se mu podívala do očí, ale její výraz se nezměnil. Vždycky dokázal dobře číst v lidských myslích, ale tahle dívka se zdála neuvěřitelná.

„Dohodnuto." řekl nakonec. Věděl, že pro ni nikdo nepřijde. Věděl to od chvíle, kdy viděl, jak se pokoušela vloupat do jeho hradu. Na tohle jídlo si bude muset počkat týden, ale když to znamenalo nechat ji se celý týden dusit v jejím vlastním strachu, pak si ho užije mnohem víc. Pustil Anneliese, odstoupil od ní a vykročil ke dveřím. „Máš sedm dní. Pokud pro tebe do konce sedmého dne nikdo nepřijde, potom osmý den budeš moje a já si s tebou udělám, jak mi bude libo. Můžeš chodit po hradu kam se ti zlíbí, ale všechny dveře ven budou zajištěné." Za celou tu dobu, co mluvil, se k Anneliese ani jednou neotočil a z nějakého důvodu ji tohle děsilo víc, než jak byla vystrašená jen před malou chvílí. „Pokud se během těch sedmi dní pokusíš utéct, porušíš tím naší dohodu a já tě na místě zabiju, pokud budu chtít." A s tím Von Krolock nechal Anneliese být, zavřel za sebou dveře, ale tentokrát je nechal odemčené.

Anneliese se ani nepohnula, dokud si nebyla naprosto jistá, že je Von Krolock pryč. Deset minut přešlo a když po něm nebylo ani stopy, zabořila obličej do své ruky a zakousla se do rukávu ve snaze ztlumit svůj pláč. Nikomu neřekla, že jde do hradu. Když ji ten chlapec vyzval, odmítla, ale později té noci se rozhodla, že mu přece jen ukáže, že má pravdu, a tak se vydala na hrad bez toho, aby o tom někomu řekla. Teď se musela spolehnout sama na sebe, aby se dostala z té šlamastyky, do které se dostala a doufala, že jí týden poskytne dost času na to, aby našla cestu ven.


End file.
